世界の交差点 Crossing worlds
by Piisa
Summary: A new team enters Konoha. Who are they? What is their mission? -.- I suck at summaries...so just read!


**世界の交差点****- Crossing worlds**

Disclaimer: New story! Yeah I know I shouldn't do a new one before I end my first one but I've had this in my head for a long time and I just decided to get it out…so, on with the story!

BEWARE! EVIL SPELLING AND MEAN GRAMMAR!

**Author's P.O.V.**

It was a normal morning and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking around the village, when they encountered Konohamaru , Moegi and Udon. Well, it quickly became unusual and dangerous for Konohamaru when Kankuro, from the Sand trio, began to choke him…and then, the morning definitely changed when the Seireitei Team arrived. But let's start this from the beginning; or better, from the part where team Seven encounters team Sand.

**Normal P.O.V.**

In a dark room, four people were kneeling in front of a person whose face was covered by thick darkness. The person spoke: " You know what to do. Go, and don't fail this mission, or else there will be a catastrophe." The four nodded. "Good. Now go!" The four nodded once again and disappeared. Alone, the person now spoke to himself: "Please succeed…with your abilities and…" -a dusk of wind blew strongly against the window, opening it and carrying away his words; he continued, uncaring of the cold air now entering the room-"…only you can make it…save us…" and he fell on his knees, silent tears streaming down his face.

Kankuro was holding Konohamaru by his throat, and the kid was turning blue from the lack of air.

But before Sasuke could throw his rock, a black butterfly came out of nowhere, and landed right on Kankuro's hood.

Sakura spoke: " Look! It's a hell butterfly…they are called that because there is a legend that says they bring the damned souls to hell…What could it be doing here?"

And she made a move to touch it. But before she could even land a finger on the butterfly, she felt the blade of something sharp and icy under her throat.

A dark voice spoke: "Do not dare to touch what is not yours, foolish girl. Got it?"

Sakura nodded and the person - a boy, by the voice - released her. Sakura turned while the others gasped and looked at who was speaking. An incredible sight was in front of them: four people, three boys and one girl, all of astonishing beauty, like Gods.

A white haired boy, was speaking to Sakura. She and Temari blushed, while the boys who were looking at the girl began nose-bleeding ( YOSH! Even Gaara!-runs to avoid a huge wave of sand-OK! You just blushed!).

The boy had spiky white hair and deep, icy green eyes. He was wearing black, slightly baggy pants, held at the waist by a white band. He had a black, open shirt, who revealed a well-toned chest. He was putting his black-bladed sword back in it's sheath.

Suddenly he glared at the two girls: "Whaddya looking at, huh?"

Sakura flinched at his harsh words, and Naruto, seeing this, said: " Hey! Who do you think you are to speak like that to Sakura-chan?"

The boy looked at him with nothing more that boredom in his eyes, but, if you looked closely, you could see a tiny sparkle of challenge. " I can speak to whoever I want HOW I want. And WHEN I want. Got a problem with that?" and he started to draw his sword…just then a low, feminine voice spoke: " I have a headache…" hearing those words the white haired boy froze on the spot, while the others two boys looked worriedly at their female companion. Suddenly, the boy with bright orange hair said: " Ne, Toushiro…ignore the kid…he's not worth it."

This boy was wearing black also…well, all of their team was wearing black baggy pants and open shirts, only the girl was wearing tight skinny pants and a black top, that covered only her front side leaving the back completely exposed (is that right? Ah, whatever ); the boy had bright orange hair and hazel eyes. His shirt was opened and his chest and his right arm were covered in bandages. He had a huge silver and black unsheathed sword hanging on his back.

The other boy had dark red hair and had Maori-like tattoos on and over his eyebrows. He too was wearing black and his shirt was open, showing a chest covered in tattoos. His sheathed sword was as big as the white haired boy.

And now…the girl. She had black hair with red hair tones cut into a small Mohawk. Her eyes were really strange: they were like the Tao, with the white part farthest from the nose on both sides and the black side on the inside of the eye (please understand what I mean! I can't explain better than this ç.ç); the pupil was black in the white side and white in the black side. She was wearing - as I said before - black skinny pants and a form-fitting top that covered only her front side showing amazing curves. The shiny black and silver sword hanging on her back was as big as the orange boy's head. She was crouched on the ground, with a pained expression and it seemed as if she was trying to suppress something…something dangerous, and terrible…and by the looks of her companions, it seemed that they didn't want "the something" to escape, or be released.

Toushiro immediately put the sword back in it's custody and ran to her side. He asked: " Rai, calm down…"and then he whispered something and the girl straightened, started to calm, her face beginning to relax.

The boy with red hair spoke: his voice was deep and relieved; " How dare you make us so worried?!?" She smiled and rubbed her head sheepishly: " Hehe…sorry…now why don't we introduce ourselves? I apologize for my companion's rude behaviour" she said bowing at Sakura, who could only blink and say: " Ah, no, it's nothing!" before the girl grabbed her by her neck and said in a low, devilish tone: " But I suggest that you don't touch what's not yours, especially if you don't know what it's for. Hmm?"

Sakura nodded in fear and the girl released her. " Well, now that that's clear, let's introduce ourselves! My name's Rai"

"My name's Ichigo" said the boy with orange hair;

"Renji" the boy with red hair said;

"Toushiro" the boy with white hair said;

"And we are the Seireitei team, here for the chuunin exams" said Rai. "Now why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"My name's Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next great Hokage!"

"Yeah right, dobe…Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sabaku no Temari, from the Sand team"

"Sabaku no Kankuro, same as Temari, and the boy with the red head is our brother, Sabaku no Gaara"

"Hn" was all that Gaara said.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. We have to go now; see ya!" said Rai, and with that they were gone.

'Weird…I wonder why they were a 4 man team instead of a 3 man team…' thought Sakura.

" We will be going too. It was a pleasure to meet you, team 7…ja ne!" said Temari, and she and her brothers disappeared in a small whirl of sand.

"Guys, lets go too. We should train before tomorrow's exams!" said cheerfully Naruto, and grabbing Sasuke and Sakura he started to run to the training grounds.

Sasuke easily freed himself and continued to go to the training grounds, walking this time.

'That girl had strangely familiar eyes…I want to know more about her.'

**Hi! I re-edited this chapter because I found a lot of grammar mistakes in the first version…and Whoot! I'm almost done with the second chapter, I have a lot of ideas! So ****now, Read and Review! No flames will be accepted, only constructive criticism will make it to my brain! **


End file.
